Rosenrot
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "Levantó la vista, topándose con sus profundas orbes negras. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, ella se la respondió.    —Ihre rosenrot…" One-shot SasuSaku, UA.


_  
**Notas de la autora:** Podrían escuchar esta canción mientras leen el fic. Suena hermoso e inspirador. Verdaderamente te conecta con la historia y te hace imaginar las cosas de una manera más linda y sencilla (o eso pasó conmigo)._

**Rosenrot.**  
_Advertencias: UA, OoC._

Miró al cielo y lanzó y suspiro. Entrecerró los ojos para luego inhalar el precioso aroma de su locación. Sonrió.  
¡Qué hermoso era estar ahí!  
Morar en un lugar lleno de vívidos colores, donde el aroma de cientos de flores se mezclaba para resultar la más exquisita fragancia jamás conocida por el hombre; por nadie.  
Sólo ella tenía el preciado placer de estar ahí siempre, cada que ella quisiera.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez dejando escapar una melódica risita combinada con un suspiro ahogado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se posicionaron en la entrada del lugar, adornada perfecta y delicadamente con rosas de todos colores.  
Sintió las manos del viento rozar su cara, difuminándose en una delicada brisa que le alborotó la melena rosa por un momento. Ella no pareció percatarse de ello, comenzando a tararear una fina y armoniosa melodía; todo aquello le hacía feliz.

Pasó su mirada por cada uno de los brotes ubicados en el pacífico jardín mientras continuaba canturreando la tranquila cadencia.  
Observó el verde brillante del pasto en las jardineras. Las violetas, las gardenias, las campanitas… y no dejaba de cantar. Respiró fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos. Movió sus pies de arriba abajo como una niña pequeña y, segundos después, entreabrió sus fanales verdosos, comenzando a recorrer el jardín con la vista nuevamente.

Posicionó su vista sobre la entrada, observando algo poco peculiar, pero al mismo tiempo, algo que sencillamente le encantaba. Cerró los ojos y sinceró su sonrisa al máximo, sin dejar de tararear. Momentos después, sintió una presencia postrarse frente a ella y otro aroma le embriagó por completo.

Ese aroma era aún mejor que la fragancia de la lavanda, de los jazmines o de las gardenias; era aquel exquisito aroma. _Su_ aroma.  
El olor masculino se escurrió entre sus fosas nasales y penetró su alma de inmediato.  
Sonrió maternalmente mientras abría los ojos con la mirada gacha. Abriéndolos de manera lenta y pacífica, descubrió a la vista un par de zapatos negros, seguido de un pantalón de vestir, igualmente de tela renegrida. Rió afectuosa observando la mano nívea y varonil de él frente a su rostro. Dejó de tararear su canción.

Una rosa roja hizo contraste con el blanquecino color de su piel. Sus pétalos se encontraban maduramente abiertos. Era hermosa: tan roja como el vivo color de la lava, como el palpitar de su corazón; como aquel fino vestido que portaba.

Sin subir la mirada, tomó la rosa y olfateó el precioso perfume que emanaba. Sonrió otra vez. Esa rosa era aún más hermosa que todas las demás.  
No podía compararse a ninguna otra flor plantada en el jardín de él o de cualquier otra persona. Ella estaba segura que ni siquiera el paraíso celestial tendría una flor más hermosa que esa. No había ninguna mejor por una sencilla razón: aquella rosa se la había obsequiado _él_.

Levantó la vista, topándose con sus profundas orbes negras. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, ella se la respondió.

—_Ihre rosenrot…_

Musitó él tomando su barbilla, apreciando el rostro de porcelana de su acompañante.  
La joven arqueó sus labios formando una alegre sonrisita y comenzó a salmodiar la armonía antes manifestada.

Él se detuvo a escuchar la entonación de la chica, mientras recorría su mirada por su rostro, apreciando sus perfectas facciones de muñeca. Sintió su pecho llenarse de paz y regocijo. Aquello era curioso, sólo ella podía lograrlo. Estando junto a la joven, toda la nevisca imperceptible al exterior desaparecía.

—Hmph… —soltó él sonriendo con sorna para sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica le cambiase tan extremamente?

Ella escuchó el insensible monosílabo y sonrió: sabía más que nada en el mundo que era él.  
Le abrazó aún canturreando y pegó su rostro al pecho varonil del joven, absorbiendo todo su exquisito perfume. Sintió la otra mano del muchacho acariciar su melena rosada y sonrió alegremente.

—_Ihre rosenrot…_ —pronunció de nuevo él, aún acariciándole suavemente.

La joven le miró y sus ojos de jade se abrillantaron, provocando en su compañero un escalofrío que recorrió desde su cabeza hasta su espina dorsal. Tembló interiormente. Comenzó a sentir el precioso calor de ella entrando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su blanquecina piel. Tembló de nuevo y cerró los ojos.  
Extrañamente, sinceró su sonrisa y pegó a la muchacha a su cuerpo para continuar abrazándola.

—_Ich bin dein rosenrot_ —susurró la joven besando la rosa roja que antes él le había proporcionado, mientras sonreía y correspondía aquel tierno abrazo.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos…

_**Ihre rosenrot***:_ _Mi color de rosa/Mi rosa roja, en alemán.  
**Ich bin dein rosenrot***: Yo soy tu rosa roja, en alemán._


End file.
